The Trash of Society
by HappyKittyKat
Summary: In a world where an unmated pregnant omega is seen as nothing but garbage, what will Arthur do when he loses everything? Oneshot, omegaverse, UsUk, rated T for slight language and sexual implications.


**I know I haven't written anything for a while, and I should be working on my UsUk Moulin Rouge story, but I was in the mood to start writing one of the oneshot ideas I had. I've started an overnights working schedule, so in order to keep myself occupied while I tried to stay up all night I started writing again.**

 **Again, to my followers, sorry I hadn't updated in a while. My dad died right before my last update, then I got a job, broke up with and kicked out my boyfriend, quit my job and got another one; long story short I've been busy. But now I'll be writing more so hopefully I'll update my Moulin Rouge story soon. And expect more oneshots.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with this thing that I was half asleep most of the time I was writing.**

* * *

 **Arthur's POV**

It was amazing how fast my life fell apart.

It all began when my heat started a day early. I was set to take my heat days off the next day, so I was still at work when I noticed something was wrong. Since that afternoon, the alphas in the office were being more friendly than usual. I thought maybe it was because I was sending off pre-heat pheromones, but it wasn't until it was too late that I realized it was more than 'pre-heat'. I ended up having to stay late, and he was one of the few left in the office at the time. I don't remember much of the rest of the night, or even his name. I just remember dark hair and a muscular body. The next morning I woke up in my bed at my flat. I assumed that the alpha took me home after we screwed in the bathroom at work. I spent the rest of my heat alone.

When I turned up pregnant, I knew it was over. A pregnant unmated omega is seen as lower than dirt; trash. I was fired from my job. Omegas weren't much respected in the workplace anyway, and now everyone thought I was a complete tart. The alpha wanted nothing to do with me or my child. I was even kicked out of my flat as soon as my landlord found out. I had to move in with my eldest brother while I looked for another job and a place to live, but I wasn't having any luck. No one wanted to hire me once they found out I was an unmated pregnant omega. My brother Alistair didn't mind me staying with him, but I was used to being independent. I didn't want to take advantage of him.

Alistair was a bit more understanding of my situation. Him and my other older brothers teased me when we were younger, but at the end of the day the alphas were protective of their little omega brother. He was upset that I wasn't more careful and let a strange alpha impregnate me, but he cooled down eventually.

After a few months of searching, I finally found a landlord that would let me rent a flat from him. I still didn't have a job, but I had some money saved up since Alistair didn't let me help pay his bills no matter how much I told him I hated living off him for free. He told me I needed to save my money for the baby and getting my own place. Of course he said that he didn't mind me staying with him longer, but I didn't want to be a burden.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Alistair was carrying all of the heavy boxes up the stairs to Arthur's new apartment on the second floor while the omega carried the smaller ones. "No more heavy lifting for you," Alistair had said to his little brother. Five months into his pregnancy and bending over had become a bit of a problem.

The Briton was carrying a box up the stairs, having to hold it a little higher with his swollen belly in the way and struggling to see over the box. When he leaned his head up to see over it, his back arched a little and the omega lost his balance at the top of the stairs. He yelled out as the sensation of falling took over, the box falling out of his arms. But instead of hitting hard steps, the omega fell into a firm but soft chest, strong arms catching him before he could fall possibly to his death. The box continued to roll down the steps until it finally stopped on its side at the bottom.

A voice from behind the omega said, "Whoa, are you okay?"

The blond Briton turned his head to get a look at his savior. It was an alpha; tall, wheat blond hair, gorgeous sky blue eyes behind silver specs. And his scent was amazing; like freshly cut grass and honeysuckles. Arthur then realized that the alpha was speaking to him and that he was just staring at him.

"O-Oh, yes, thank you, I'm fine."

The alpha sighed with relief and smiled a bright smile. "Thank God, I'd feel terrible if something happened to you or your baby while I could've stopped it." He helped Arthur get his footing back and walked him the rest of the way up the stairs. "You must be new around here. My name is Alfred F. Jones," the alpha said, holding his hand out to shake.

Arthur looked at the other's hand then back up at his face as he took the offered hand, the alpha shaking it enthusiastically. "Arthur Kirkland," the omega replied.

It was then Alistair came running around the corner. "Arthur, what's wrong?! I heard you scream!"

The slightly startled omega looked up at his brother. "Oh, Alistair. Don't worry, I'm fine. I…lost my footing, but Mr. Jones here helped me."

Alistair and Alfred had a mini stare down. Alistair was protective of Arthur in the presence of this strange alpha, and Alfred was wondering if this guy with the omega was his mate. Of course Alfred would assume that the omega had a mate, and that that mate would be helping him carry boxes. Suddenly Alfred broke the stare to look at Arthur. "Oh! Your box, right, it fell down the stairs. I hope nothing broke, let me get that for you," he said, turning away and jogging down the steps to retrieve the box.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Arthur called. "It was just pillows…Thank you though." It felt a little strange to be treated so nicely after the last few months of scowling looks and passive aggressiveness. Then again, Alfred didn't know Arthur was unmated. That was probably the only reason he was being so nice to him…

Alistair noticed the sour change in Arthur's scent. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head. "It's nothing; I think I'm just getting tired. And my back is killing me…"

Alistair nodded, heading back down the stairs as Alfred came back up with the dented box of pillows. "I'll go get your mattress next then," he called on his way down. Alfred handed the light box to the omega and smiled. "Sorry I can't stick around to help, but I'm late already. I'll see you around, yeah?"

The Briton nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Alfred grinned brightly and started running down the stairs. "See ya, Artie!"

Arthur was glad that he had already met someone nice in his new apartment building and he hoped that he had made a friend. But he was a little afraid that once Alfred found out he was unmated, he might not want to talk to him anymore. At least when he lived with his brother, he was never alone during the hard times. But this time he would be living by himself, at least for a little while.

* * *

Arthur didn't see the alpha again for a few days. By this time he and Alistair had moved his things into the new apartment, but he still had boxes to unpack. It wasn't like he had a job yet, so he had plenty of time to do it. He was unpacking a box of books when there was a knock on his door. The omega set the books in his hands down and went to the front door, looking through the peep hole to see that it was Alfred Jones coming to pay him a visit.

After thinking about it for a few days, Arthur decided that he would just have to tell Alfred the truth early on, before they got to be close enough that it would hurt if they suddenly stopped being friends.

" _You can do it, Arthur. Plenty of people have pushed you away over this already and you hardly even know this man yet. Who cares what he thinks?"_

The blond omega took a deep breath with this in mind and opened the door to the smiling face of the American alpha.

"Hey, Artie, long time no see!"

"It's Arthur. But yes, it has been a few days. Would you…like to come inside for some tea?"

Alfred made a face while he thought about it. "Hmm your alpha wouldn't mind? He's not here, right?" He only caught the scent of the omega in the apartment from where he was, so he assumed that he was alone.

The Briton supposed that this was as good a time as any to lead the conversation towards what he wanted to tell the alpha. "The one that was with me the other day? He's not my mate; he's my eldest brother…"

Normally omegas didn't like alphas in their personal space, their homes. Alfred figured that Arthur was simply inviting him in to be polite, so he refused in order to respect Arthur's space. "Maybe we could go out to a Starbucks or something instead," he suggested, thinking that the omega would be more comfortable with the alpha if they were in a public place.

Arthur decided, _"Oh what the hell,"_ and agreed to go with him.

* * *

Arthur had begun to think that the alpha's sense of smell wasn't quite up to par. When someone was mated, there was something in their scent that told others they were taken. The lack of that scent was what usually gave Arthur away. But Alfred hadn't said anything about it yet. Maybe he didn't notice?

The pair was sitting at a table by the window, the omega sipping on tea while the alpha was pouring a ridiculous amount of sugar into his coffee. It wasn't the best tea Arthur had ever had, by a long shot, but the American was paying so he didn't complain.

"Mr. Jones, there was something I wanted to tell you before you decide you'd like to continue associating yourself with me."

Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion at the suddenly nervous omega. "First of all, Mr. Jones is my father. Alfred is fine. And second, you say that like whatever you have to tell me will make me not want to hang with you anymore."

"Yes, that's what I said. And it is likely you won't want to talk to me anymore, so I'm going to tell you before you decide we're friends." Arthur fiddled with his hands under the table; keeping his eyes down for fear that Alfred would make a disgusted face when he said it. "I…I'm not mated…The father of my baby, he's…not around…" It was quiet for a minute and Arthur was too afraid to look up and see the alpha's expression.

"Yeah, I…kind of guessed that."

Surprised, Arthur looked up at the other and was shocked to see a soft smile on his face. "You…you knew? And you still wanted to be seen with me?"

The American shrugged. "Well I wasn't completely sure about it, but I didn't smell another alpha in your apartment other than who you said was your brother. And I figure that if you were mated, then your alpha would be the one helping you move in instead of your brother. Besides, why would that make me not want to get to know you? You seem nice, and it's always hard moving to a new place where you don't know anyone. Whoa, whoa, hey, why are you crying…?!"

Arthur didn't even realize that he had started to tear up until the alpha said something. He quickly looked back down and wiped at his eyes. "I-I'm just happy, it's been so long since someone has been nice to me. I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore when you found out I was…society's trash…" He muttered the last part, but Alfred still heard him.

"Is that what you think you are?"

The British male looked back up again, a little surprised to see a more serious expression on the other's face. The alpha was staring into his eyes and Arthur felt like he couldn't look away. He was trapped. "I…"

" _Am I trash? Everyone else seems to think so. But do I agree with them? No…Alistair doesn't think I'm garbage. And Alfred doesn't either. I couldn't help what happened. My instincts just took over, I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I should have gone home when I noticed something was off…But I can't keep beating myself up over this. I don't need a mate, I can raise my baby just fine on my own."_

Alfred could see the change in Arthur's eyes. He was stronger, more confident than he seemed a minute ago.

"No. I don't think I am. I'll be just fine."

The American grinned at his response, leaning back in his chair. "Good." He then sat up again and gulped down the last of his sugary coffee. "Come on, let's go for a walk in the park."

* * *

"So you're looking for work? My mom owns a paint store/studio, and she's looking for help right now. I could put in a good word for you if you want." Alfred's mother, Amelia, had owned the place since the alpha was about fourteen. It was an art supply store, with a large back room that was used as a studio.

The American just kept surprising Arthur today. The omega couldn't help but smile at the prospect of a job. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah sure, I think my mom would like you. She's the kind of person who won't hire you if she doesn't think you can be friends. She's pretty chill, she only wants employees she thinks she can be friends with, but who are also hard workers. It's been a little hard for her to find someone who she thinks can be both. But I'll introduce you to her sometime when you're not too busy unpacking. Again, I'd offer my help, but I understand if you're uncomfortable with me in your apartment with you. Maybe if your brother is there you'll feel better?"

Since Alfred wasn't deterred by Arthur's status, there was a real possibility of them being friends. And if the omega got a job working for his mother, their friendship was likely to grow even more. "I think that sounds nice. Alistair is coming over tomorrow, if you'd like to come as well. He's going to be setting up the telly."

"You mean the TV? Wait, you've gone the last few days without a TV? You must be dying of boredom!"

Arthur chuckled, "I've been just fine without it. I've been busy unpacking, and when I'm not doing that I occupy my time by reading or other things…"

"Other things?"

The omega blushed lightly in embarrassment. "…Embroidery, knitting, things like that…And I had some music playing to keep me company. I thought I would save some money by making some baby clothes, I already had the material…"

Alfred smiled, thinking that the omega was cute when he blushed. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Those are common hobbies for omegas, right? Besides, I'm sure I've done things much more embarrassing than that. But let's not talk about that! I'll be over tomorrow. Here's my number, just text me when you're ready for me to come." The alpha reached into his pocket for a pen and wrote his number on the top of Arthur's hand.

After that Alfred walked Arthur back home. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was hesitant in leaving the omega. And when the alpha was back in his apartment, he found himself missing the other already.

* * *

The next few weeks went in a similar fashion. Without realizing it, Alistair had sort of become Arthur's chaperone. Anytime Alistair came over to visit Arthur, Alfred would come over as well. They'd finished unpacking the omega's things and he was fully settled in. He'd been introduced to Alfred's mother, and like the alpha thought she loved Arthur. Hearing about Arthur's situation, she'd confessed to the omega that she was once in his place when she was pregnant with Alfred and his twin brother Matthew. She thought the alpha loved her, but when she turned up pregnant he was ready to cut and run. Arthur supposed that was why Alfred wasn't like the rest. His own mother was like Arthur, so he treated him kindly like no one did for her.

So Arthur got the job at Amelia's studio and whenever someone gave Arthur dirty looks or made a big deal over him, she made sure to take care of them. She'd rather have no business at all than have customers who treated her staff like garbage. She quickly became like Arthur's second mother. But sometimes she liked to fancy herself a bit of a matchmaker. She knew her own son, and she could tell when he had a crush on someone. She was so proud that Arthur being pregnant with someone else's baby didn't seem to be an issue for him. So she started talking more about Alfred to Arthur while they were working around the store. She would ask Arthur what he thought of her son. And Arthur wasn't an idiot, he knew what she was doing.

"Thank you for trying, but I don't think Alfred would be interested in me that way. I have too much…baggage."

"Forget about how you think he might feel for a moment. I want to hear how you feel about him," she encouraged. There were no customers at the moment since the store would be closing soon, so she didn't mind bringing this up at this time.

Arthur hesitated, thinking over his answer before saying anything. "You…won't tell Alfred, right?"

Amelia grinned, knowing she'd won in getting the other to talk. "Of course not, that'd be too easy! And not very romantic."

The Briton's cheeks turned a bright pink. He couldn't believe that Alfred's mother was trying to set them up with each other. But just like Alfred, once she got an idea in her head, she wouldn't give up. "Well…he's nice. He's very…handsome. He was the first one to accept me after hearing I was unmated with a baby on the way…Hell, he saved our lives when we first met. He helped me get this job, he helped me get my confidence back, rediscover who I was before this whole ordeal. I have so much to thank him for. He's just…too good for me. I'm sure he'd like to have a child of his own, not have the burden of raising someone else's bastard child…"

Amelia smiled, a hint of sadness in it. "Oh honey, there's always opportunity for another baby. And Alfred's always wanted a big family, I don't think he'd care if the one he loves already has a child. But don't worry, you've only been around each other a little over a month, right? Give it time."

* * *

Over the next couple of months, as Arthur's belly grew bigger and bigger, he and the American alpha became closer and closer. It had become harder for the omega to care for himself at eight months and Alfred had started coming around every day to help him out. Of course Alistair still visited his little brother, but work kept him busy as well. Arthur was now on maternity leave from work, but Amelia still came to see him sometimes with Alfred.

At this point, the Briton needed help to even stand up most of the time. Alfred was always there to assist him, he'd even spent the night on the couch a couple of times and got up in the middle of the night to fetch something the omega had been craving. Strangely enough, one of the main things Arthur was craving was a McDonald's burger. Good thing they were open 24/7.

The alpha knew he didn't have to do all this, but it made him feel good. He liked being around the British omega, and sometimes it seemed almost like they were a new family. They were together all the time, they spent time with each other's closest family member, and taking care of the pregnant omega made him feel like the baby was his. Sometimes Alfred fantasized that Arthur was his mate and that they were starting a family. He was the first one to feel Arthur's belly when he felt a kick. It made him so happy, like the baby was trying to communicate with him when he felt the slight kick under his hand. Arthur's due date was coming up soon and Alfred couldn't wait to see the child.

Alistair was a little wary of Alfred at first, still being the protective brother he was. But he did eventually warm up to him, seeing how well he cared for his little Arthur.

One night when Alfred and Arthur were on the omega's couch watching TV, Arthur lying back with his legs across the alpha's lap, Alfred suddenly brought up the baby's father.

Arthur looked over at the other, wondering if he just heard right. "What?"

Alfred kept his eyes on the TV, starting to regret saying anything on the subject. They never talked about the alpha who impregnated the omega for obvious reasons. "It's nothing, I was just curious…I know he was a jerk for leaving you like he did, but I was just wondering…what his name was, if you were together for long, stuff like that…"

The omega closed his eyes, looking like he might fall asleep soon. He didn't really want to talk about the alpha from so many months ago, but he reasoned that if he talked about it now then he wouldn't have to ever again. "I…don't know his name. We weren't dating, he was just a coworker of mine. My heat started early, and he got to me before anyone else did. It's as simple as that. I actually…don't remember much of that night. I haven't seen him since I told him I was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with it." Arthur sighed. "Well forget him, I don't need him anyway. Bloody tosser…" he muttered.

The American couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a confused stare from the other. "He may be whatever you just said, but I'd like to thank him."

" _Right before I kick his ass into next Sunday,"_ the alpha thought.

The omega's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Thank him?" He supposed he was happy now. Sure he still hated the alpha for not taking responsibility, but no matter who the father is the omega loves his baby. And to tell the truth, Arthur hated his old job. And he didn't have any friends in his old apartment building. But now he had Amelia, he was closer to Alistair, and he had met Alfred. Even if his baby wouldn't have a father, they would have these wonderful people in their life. The omega's face had softened, glancing towards Alfred. "I…guess you're right. I am a lot happier now than I was before…"

"Tell ya what, after you have the baby and you've gotten your strength back, I'll take you to give him a nice punch in the jaw if it'll make you feel better."

Arthur laughed, "We'll see."

* * *

It wasn't contractions that woke the omega in the middle of the night. It was Alfred, shaking him awake. "Arthur, wake up, we need to go," he said urgently.

Arthur rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What…?" He then noticed an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. His water broke while he was sleeping and the alpha could sense it. He was woken up and rushed to the omega's room before he even had his first contraction.

Alfred wrapped an arm around the other, helping him to sit up. "We'll call my mom and Alistair on the way; we need to get to the hospital quickly." Since Arthur's water broke before the contractions started, he would be in labor very soon. And Arthur definitely didn't want to give birth in the car on the way to the hospital.

The alpha helped him to his car, Arthur calling Amelia and Alistair while Alfred drove a little too fast. When they arrived at the hospital, Arthur was taken to a room to be prepped for a C-section. Alfred was made to wait in the hall since he wasn't family. When Alistair arrived, he was let in to stay by Arthur's side, Amelia keeping Alfred company in the hall when she got there.

The omega was in surgery for about an hour. He had been given drugs to numb the pain and now he was feeling very sleepy. Just before everything went black, he heard someone say, "It's a boy."

* * *

When the Briton awoke, he was in his own hospital room. Everyone was there with him; Alistair was in a chair on his left, Alfred was sitting in one on his right, and Amelia was standing behind her son, looking down over his shoulder. In Alfred's arms Arthur saw a little blue bundle, bits of blond hair sticking out. The American and his mother were staring down at the bundle, smiles on both their faces. Alfred looked up from the baby in his arms to find the omega sleepily staring at them.

"Hey, you're awake." The alpha grinned, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You ready to hold him?"

When Arthur nodded, Alistair pushed some buttons on the bed remote; the top of the bed leaning up so Arthur could sit up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Parts of me feel a little numb…" the omega muttered.

Alistair chuckled, "That's the painkillers."

Arthur held his hands out to take the baby from Alfred carefully holding him in his arms. The boy had soft blond hair and brown eyes, which were currently half closed sleepily. The omega smiled brightly. He was the most beautiful baby Arthur had ever seen and suddenly any anger he'd had for the baby's father was gone. He really did have to thank the alpha.

The Briton cooed softly, "Hi…Do you know who I am? I'm your mum…Do you know that today is your birthday?" The boy didn't make a sound, looking like he was falling asleep. Arthur chuckled, "You're so well behaved."

Alfred smiled at the two. "He was a little fussy earlier, but mom calmed him down long enough for me to hold him."

"What are you going to name him?" Alistair asked.

The omega nuzzled his child gently. "Alex. His name is Alexander."

* * *

Alex had been taken to the nursery and Arthur was left to rest for a while. Amelia went home and Alistair went to Arthur's apartment to clean up a little and prepare for their return home. Alfred stayed at the hospital with the omega, waiting for him to wake up. When he did finally wake up, the painkillers had worn off. The alpha rushed to Arthur's side in seconds when the omega winced.

"What's wrong? Are your stitches hurting?"

"A little, yeah…" he muttered.

Alfred nodded and pressed the button to call a nurse in. "I'll get a nurse to give you more medicine." The omega's scent was giving off the impression that he was very uncomfortable and the alpha didn't like it. He was giving off a protective air, something the omega noticed.

"Thank you…I'm fine, don't worry…Some oxycodone sounds nice right about now though," the Briton chuckled.

Alfred smiled, thinking that if the omega was making jokes he must be feeling a little better. "I'll see what I can do."

It only took a few minutes for a nurse to come in and give Arthur some more painkillers. Once they were alone again and the omega was in less pain as the medicine took effect, Alfred sat in the bed next to him. "You know, I just realized this is the first time I've seen you with a flat stomach."

"When you think about it, there's a lot we don't know of each other." They'd only met about four months ago after all. Sure they were close now, but there was still a lot to discover about each other. Especially Arthur, since he'd been heavily pregnant the entire time they'd known each other; there were a lot of things he couldn't do.

"Well…I look forward to getting to know everything about you. And…maybe when you're up and about again, I can…take you on a date?"

The Briton looked up in surprise at the other to see his face had turned red, the American not making eye contact with him. How unlike an alpha to show nervousness. The omega's cheeks turned red as well. "That…sounds nice. I'd love to."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and don't hate me for leaving it the way I did. I meant for it to be a short oneshot, so yeah.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
